


You're breaking my heart!

by MissReylo



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Choking, Dark Obi, F/M, Obi Wan turned to the Dark Side instead of Anakin, Obi-Wan X Reader, star wars prequels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissReylo/pseuds/MissReylo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Anakin told you that Obi-Wan had turned to the Dark Side you went to Mustafar to confront your beloved. But he isn't the same man you fell in love with</p><p>Warning: Choking, Attempted Murder (bc you get to decide if you die or are just unconscious like Padmé)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're breaking my heart!

Obi –Wan embraced you. ‘Y/N I saw your ship.’ He whispered, stroking your cheek.  
‘Oh, Obi Wan.’ You sighed and buried your face in his chest.  
‘It’s all right, you’re safe now. What are you doing out here?’ Asked Obi-Wan and wiped away your tears.  
‘I was so worried about you.’ You said. ‘Anakin told me terrible things!’  
Obi-Wan frowned and you stroked his hair.  
‘What things?’  
‘He said you turned to the dark side! That you killed younglings in cold blood. Is it true?’ You asked and looked him in the eye. He turned away.  
‘Anakin is trying to turn you against me.’   
Another tear rolled down your cheek. ‘No, Obi- Wan, he cares about us. I told him. He wants to help.’  
‘Is Anakin going to protect you? He can’t, but he’ll try. He loves you… he always did. He is jealous, he wants you!’ Yelled Obi-Wan.  
You started to sob. ‘Obi-Wan, all I ever want is your love!’  
‘Love won’t save you, Y/N. Only my new powers will save you!’ Said Obi- Wan and kissed your forehead.  
‘At what cost, Obi-Wan! You are a good person, please don’t do this!’ You pleaded. He had to come with you.  
‘I won’t lose you! I’ve become more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of and I’ve done it for you! To protect you, Y/N!’   
This wasn’t your Obi-Wan. This wasn’t the man you had fallen in love with.  
‘Come away with me! Help me raise our child. Please, help me! I can’t do this alone. I need your help with our child. He or she needs a father, Obi- Wan!’ You said.  
‘Don’t you see, we don’t have to run away anymore. I have brought peace to the Republic. I am more powerful than the Chancellor. I can overthrow him, and together you and I can rule the galaxy. Make things the way we always wanted them to be.’   
You backed slowly away from the love of your life.  
‘I don’t believe what I’m hearing… Anakin was right. You’ve truly changed. You’re no longer the man I fell in love with!’ You screamed.   
‘I don’t want to hear any more about Anakin! The Jedi turned against me, don’t you turn against me too!’ Yelled Obi-Wan and grabbed you.  
‘I don’t know you anymore, Obi- Wan! You’re breaking my heart. You are going down a path I can’t follow.’ You sobbed and tried to hug him.  
‘Because of Anakin?’  
‘Because of what you’ve done, what you plan to do! I love you, come back for me and your child.’ You begged him.  
Obi- Wan pushed you away. ‘LIAR!’  
You saw Anakin standing there and panic overtook you. ‘No!’  
‘You’re with him! You love him, you betrayed me! You brought him here to kill me!’ Obi-Wan raged.  
‘No, Obi-Wan, I swear! I love you..’  
Obi-Wan reached out and you grabbed your throat. He was choking you. You couldn’t breathe, you gasped for air, to say one more thing to him.  
The last thing you saw was his angry face.  
Then everything went soothingly black.


End file.
